Loving an Elf
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry Potter! Ava Potter falls asleep while taking her O.W.L. for History of Magic and instead of having the vision from the Dark Lord; she meets someone, who is out of her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving an Elf 1**

**Summary: Female Harry Potter! Ava Potter falls asleep while taking her O.W.L. for History of Magic and instead of having the vision from the Dark Lord; she meets someone, who is out of her world. **

**AN: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or of The Lord of the Rings. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. So please do not sue me, I am not worth and have hardly anything to my name. Also, I want to personally thank '**Tsume Yuki**' for letting me use her plot from 'This Dream's On Me' for this story and another.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Ava Potter was never sure how their dreams connected, but she was glad for it. He was always there ready to comfort her and or offer advice whenever she needed it. He was perfect. It was no wonder that she would fall in love with him. She was extremely lucky that he loved her back as well. Never before had Ava been this happy and content in her life. She would never let go and would never take it for granted.

**AN: Sorry for the very short chapter, but this is what popped into my head. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **

**In other news, I know that I have not been updating some of my stories in a long time, they are not abandoned. I just have been extremely busy with my life and job and helping my mother out with her project as she wants to open a Bed and Breakfast Inn and also studying for school that I will hopefully be going to next fall of this year. I will try and update them whenever I can. It will be slow coming, so be warned.**

**Posted: March 19, 2015 Thursday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving an Elf**

**Chapter 2: The First Dream**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter and of Lord of the Rings. I really wished that I did, but sadly, I do not. I just want to say 'Thank You' to all of those who wrote a review, faved, and or followed this or any of my other stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Ava Potter is fifteen years old. Her hair is midnight black and it's just passed her shoulders, she was lucky that it was not a rat's nest like her father's hair. Her eyes were like bright emeralds that sparkle in the sunlight. And due to taking an eye correcting potion, something happened that allowed her to see up to a mile and a half away very clearly. Her skin has a light tan and her chest is a bit bigger than average. There were rumors going around that the more magic one has, bigger the assets that they have. Ava was a lively person, but recently, she is not as lively as she used to be due to the stress of OWLs and everything else.

Right now, Ava was working the OWL for History of Magic, well at least trying to. She was feeling so very tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, it was like someone cast a sleeping jinx on her. Soon enough, she fell asleep and suddenly found herself standing in an empty Great Hall.

'_What on earth happened?' _Ava thought to herself. The last thing that she was in Binns' classroom taking a test. She was being to worry as she could hear nothing, when one could usually hear talking or movement around the castle constantly. No one could hear dead silence during the school year.

"Where am I?" A male voice with a strange accent broke the silence. The voice has a bell like sound to it.

Ava spun around to see a tall man with pointy ears, standing behind her looking at his surroundings; he had not noticed her yet. He had golden hair that reached mid back. He was very handsome that it would put a Veela to shame, if they ever saw him.

"I think that you had somehow ended up in my dream," Ava spoke causing the man to jump in surprise and spin around to face her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The man asked as he continued to study her closely.

"I'm Ava Potter and we are standing in Hogwarts' Great Hall." Ava answered him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ava. My name is Glorfindel. What is this Hogwarts? And where is it located?" Glorfindel asked as he went back to studying his surroundings. When he caught sight of the ceiling of the Great Hall, his expression was filled with awe and wonder.

Ava felt disbelief flood her body at Glorfindel not knowing about Hogwarts, since it's so famous and he is definitely magical. But she explained anyways, "Hogwarts is a school somewhere in the northern part of Scotland and it's where I and other children learn magic."

Glorfindel looked to be shocked as he began to study her even closer as he spoke, "So you have magic, that's interesting. But I never heard of the places that you speak of."

Ava could only blink in shock. For someone to not know or at least heard of Scotland before, is very mind numbing and possibly meant that he might not be from her world and besides, he seemed to be a bit too real for her mind to make up, so she asked, "Where are you from, Glorfindel?"

"I'm from Rivendell of Middle-Earth, Lady Ava," Glorfindel answered.

Since she never heard of Middle-Earth before, something clicked inside her mind and she suggested, "I think that we are from different worlds. Because somehow I know that my own mind would not make you up."

Glorfindel thought for a moment before nodding, "That would make sense. But how are we connected?"

Ava shrugged, "I don't know how this is possible, but I will research it. I should be able to discover something at least."

Before Glorfindel could say anything, the world around them began to shift and they both realized that they were waking up and they did not have a chance to say goodbye.

Ava woke up and saw that only five minutes had passed and she picked up her quill again and continued on the test, while making plans on what to research in the library.

'_I hope that I will meet Glorfindel again. It is nice to have someone to just talk to without worrying about them using what I tell them against me later on,'_ Ava thought to herself. He seemed to be nice and it was very nice to not be recognized for things that she didn't do and does not judge her immediately because the newspapers calling her insane and among other things.

**(Scene Break)**

In Rivendell…

Glorfindel sat up in his bed, wondering what had just happened was real. He never thought that other worlds existed, let alone even meet someone from a different world, even if it was in his dreams. He will have to ask Gandalf, who will be in Rivendell in a couple of days, about this.

He would not mind meeting Ava again. He could tell that she has a pure soul, even though seeing the dark side of life and he could tell that she looks like she needs a friend who would not judge her.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please write a review telling me what you all think of it. **

**Posted: Wednesday May 6, 2015**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I will have to put all of my on-going stories up for adoption. This decision has come after many months of trying to figure out what to do. My life has not gone the way I had hope. Some time in the future, I want to move to Montana, but someone has to take over my dad's farm. So I am at a bit of a crossroads here. I simply have a bit too much to do and that is without writing for Fanfiction. I will still be on to read and all, but my time is very short. I am sorry that I have to do this. I will update each with who is adopting them. Please PM if you are interested in a story. Thanks.


End file.
